Fullmetal Alchemist: The Frost Alchemist
by doesnotexsist
Summary: A six year old Kyra Suna comits the great taboo. what will she loose? Hhat will her family say? Where will she go? This is her life story.
1. Preview

**Author's Notes: This is brief preview for my OC's story. I'm doing a preview to see if anyone will like it depending on the amount of reviews I get decides if I continue. I am a big FMA fan so I hope you enjoy. **

I stood standing above my uncle's grave staring down with a felling overwhelming sadness approaching. Yet I did not shed a single tear. Can you imagine your are at a funeral and everyone is bawling except a small six year old girl? I stood there in complete shock. I just couldn't believe he was gone. I had just arrived home three months ago from Dublith. I was still five then, but before then I was already decent at alchemy and had an intrest in fencing. I was trained by a woman named Izumi Curtis. When I came back my birthday was just around the corner. At the time it was April 1st so I had six days to go. About two weeks after my day of birth had passed my uncle became gravely ill and was sent to our small town hospital. They identified it as Martocusi an incurable disease that comes to my village every sixty years. It starts out that one person gets it and than eight years later it comes back and plagues the whole village. My uncle, Koni was plagued with it and after he died, I didn't know what i would do without him. He was practically the best uncle you could every have. But it didn't matter now he was gone and I was going to bring him back. I was going to preform human transmutation.

**Author's notes: Well what did you think Interesting or a complete waste of your time? By the way her name is Kyra. I have this in my head for a while hope you like it. reviewers get cookies, milk, and armstrong faces. ,(:3)**


	2. The plan

**Author's notes: Hello time for the first chapter! Yay! Any who I would like to thank my reviewers: Far beyond crazy for your encouragement and being my first reviewer, Franny for the constructive criticism, ****Nikkome Konno for the helpful advice, and last but not least TaliaAlchemist for the praise. And as promised * hands reviewers Armstrong faces and cookies*. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned fullmetal alchemist this would be in the series**

Today was a depressing day it was my uncle's funeral. It was a very stereotypical funeral people were crying, it was raining basically it was like being in a story book or a fanfiction. Everyone was crying except me six year old Kyra Suna. I had just learned alchemy a few months ago and after a three month training I became very skilled in alchemy. Anyways to sum it up my uncle is dead and I am going to revive him using the forbidden taboo human transmutation.

I have it all planned out in a few days my parents are going out of town for a month to sell auto mailin the east. Then in a week my oldest sister Samantha is leaving for two weeks to sell her newest version of automail. Before she gets back my other sister Lena is babysitting for three days at my friend's house. So for three days right before my sister's get home I am going to do it. The first day I will draw out the complicated circle. The next day I will lay out the ingredients of the human body. And on the last day I will bring koni back.

"Bye Lena" I said to her while waving my hand " See you in three days". When she was out of sight I bolted down stairs to the basement. Then I slowly drew the circle to make it look perfect. When I was halfway done i relized it had taken teo hours! So i decided to have a late lunch. After lunch I went back to work. Two hours later I was done and exhausted. I checked the clock on the wall and it read five o'clock. I felt later so I decided to take a nap which ended up lasting all night.

It was day two now I guess I didn't realize how tired I was yesterday. It was eight that means I had slept for **Fifteen hours! **I knew that wasn't good at all. I ate breakfast and then headed for the store to get some of the materials I was missing. I bought four liters of ammonia, eight hundred grams of phosperus, seven point five grams of fluorine, and last but not least one hundred grams of saltpeter. I had the rest at home. When I got home it was twelve thirty. I raced down stairs and started placing the ingredients in to their specific places. It took me about four hours to get It done but the circle with the ingredients was finally finished. For the remainder of the day I played with my two cats and practiced what I would say to Koni and my family.

The next day I slept in late. I slept till twelve when I woke up I ate breakfast. When I was done ran downstairs to the basement. When I got there I checked the clock it read one o clock. I got on my knees and placed my palms firmly on the circle and…..

**Authors notes: I know its short I am sorry. :( I can't remember what it looked like when al and ed did so I am watching the episode and I will get back to you. also i no i took her a while to draw the circle and place the ingredients but she is six. i mean come on. Remember reviewers get cookies and Armstrong faces '(:3). So if you would please hit that review button tell me what you think but please no flames. They hurt.**


	3. The taboo

**Author's Notes: Hi guys thank you guys I offitioly have 70 hits so I decided to do two chapters today. YAY! I only had one reviewer today so a special shout out to velvee. *Hands cookies and Armstrong faces to velvee* Remember these Armstrong faces have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! Well any who on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned fullmetal alchemist it would be called frost alchemist **

… it lit up! It was working! Soon I would be reunited with Koni! I couldn't wait. Then something changed I was in a white room. I turned around to see a white speckled figure that was my height. It had blackness surrounding it and no face. "Who are you" I asked in what was meant to be intimidating but came out sounding like a scared mouse. Oh yes I love this question. I am what you may call 'God', or the 'World', 'Truth', I am 'One', I am 'All', but more importantly I am 'You'." "wh what do you mean". i asked.

My question never got answered. Truth said turn around. I did what he said to. And out of nowhere a gate appeared! Then these weird black hands with long arms appeared and were headed towards me! I ran towards truth, ducked and low kicked him hoping he would fall. Of course he didn't. after i hit him my right leg felt like jell-o. "Brat" said an angry truth. It wasn't long until the scary black hands grabbed me and pulled me into the gate.

I was screaming then I realized they weren't killing me but there were images in front of me moving ate the speed of light. I paid closer attention and it was information that was blinking by. It was about alchemy! There was so much information my head started to ache. "Wait there was something about human transmutation" I said to myself. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of truth. "How was it" he asked. I scrambled to the doors "let me back in, I want Koni back"! "sorry that's all, I will take my prize now"

I was confused what did he mean by prize? My left arm and right leg started to tingle I held out my left arm to see the horror of it disappearing along with my right leg. Soon I realized what he meant. Two of my limbs were gone. Truth stood there with a grin on his face. "Normally I would only take one thing from a person but because you hit me you lose two".

Then I was home. Where my arm and leg should have been there were nubs with blood gushing out of them. I screamed but then stopped realizing a neighbor might hear me. I checked the wall clock and it read three o clock. I couldn't believe I had been in there for three hours. A thought came to my head. There was something about human transmutation I missed and it was possibly a way for it to work. I moved my throbbing body towards the circle and pressed my right hand on it.

And I was back. Truth was standing there shocked. he said "Your your back" in complete shock. "Let me back in. There was something I missed, something about human transmutation ". "You idiotic stubborn little girl" he paused and said "very well". The gate opened and I hopped as fast as I could and leaped into the black arms. Then the pictures were flashing by. I carefully watched and waited for the part about human transmutation. There it is I watched and horror struck me. The secret to human transmutation is that it will never work and you create a being called a humonculos, an artificial human.

I was back in front of truth. "Did you find what you were looking for" truth said in a mocking tone. I couldn't speak I stood there in shock as I watched my right arm and left leg dissolve. "Are you curious why you are losing two more limbs" he asked. I was silent. He continued "you lost two this time for your stupidity. Have fun bye". I was home again and took a glance at the clock. It read five o clock, my sisters should be home soon. I realized the pain was back and wanted to scream out but found my vocal cords wouldn't work. The floor was covered in blood. I felt like was burning I wanted to die it hurt so bad. I soon erased that thought from my head because it felt like it was to soon for my life to end.

I thought about my mom and dad and how if I died now I would never see them again and I would be gone for good. I remembered that my village was going to perish in eight years because of the dreadful disease Martocusi. I also thought that if I survived this I was going to travel the world and find a cure. I knew if I lived I would be a disgrace to my family and they would probably never love me again. And if they did happen to show some love for me i I would be in so much trouble. I would get auto-mail if they still loved me because that is the family business. I would get one that looked like a real arm and if you took of the coating it would be auto-mail. I was laying there in disbelief. screamed to the world "I WISH I HAD NEVER DONE THIS". I attempted to slam my hand on tha ground but the remebered I had lost it.

My vision started to fog up. I heard a door, my sisters were home! "Kyra" Samantha called "were home". I heard them running down the stairs. i saw two figures at the basement door. then I heard two gasps and Lena and Samantha screamed "KYRA".

**Author's notes: well what did you think please tell me in the comments below.**


	4. awakening

**Author's Notes: Hi guys sorry I don't update too frequently. I have school I hate school. Well I mostly hate it. I wanted to tell you not to expect an update on Monday night because I have play practice! I am in the production Music man. I am a newspaper reader in rock island and sing Montgomery ward sent me a bath tub and a cross cut saw. I am planning on writing a few fics for music man one will be based on real life. It will be about an OC (me) trying to get her friends together because they like each other. Also if you have never watched Music Man please do I love it but don't watch the 2003 version it (in my opinion) sucked. The old version is amazing though. Well enough about my life read.**

The soup tasted amazing! My mom is an amazing cook but there was one problem my mom was washing dishes. My dad was designing my automail, and Lena and Samantha were at the store. So my guy friend Travis fleece **(yes fleece it was random) **had to feed me! He had spiky short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

" aw come on kyra open your mouth. you have to eat" said travis.

I opened my mouth to say no way but when i did he shoved a spoonful of soup in my mouth. It was delicious but i lost. after five minutes the bowl was empty and Travis left.

I decided the next person in my family to walk in the door I would ask to get the whole family. After five minutes my Mom walked in.

"Hey mom" I said

"Yes sweetie" she responded.

"Could we have a family meeting" I asked.

"Umm okay but why" she questioned.

"I'll tell you when everyone else is here" I answered.

She sighed. "Okay Kyra I will get them".

After what seemed like forever my whole family was here.

"Okay Kyra what do you want tell us" asked my dad.

"I have a proposition. I was wondering if I could become a state alchemist-

"NO, no way" my Parents yelled in union.

"Please her me out" I begged

"Fine, but it doesn't mean we say yes" my father said strictly.

"okay so I want to become state alchemist so I can find resources to help cure the martouski disease" I said simply.

"Honey, that is a sweet thought but your only six and there is no way I am letting you leave" my mother said.

"And even if we did what are the chances you will even pass let alone be able to take it." asked my father.

" I've thought of that While you guys construct my auto mail one of you can quiz me on alchemy and during the rehabilitation. Also aunt Riza's superior Roy mustang is a state alchemist and could probably pull a few strings." I responded.

My family was shocked. They had forgotten Riza was in the military. Now Riza really isn't my aunt she is family friend and is like an aunt to me. I had met Roy a few times and he was nice and liked me.

My dad spoke up "Kyra it seems you have your mind made up. We will let you become a dog of the military but on three conditions"

I grinned "okay shoot" I replied.

"One you have to continue your education. Two you need to visit us for at least one week a month" he grinned "and three you have to learn fencing".

I shook his hand out and said "deal".

**Author's notes I know it is short sorry. Also Kyra doesn't know a thing about fencing but she has an interest. Next chapter will be about the rehabilitation. The chapter after that is where I will get the ball rolling. Also I am editing the previous chapters. Please read and review.**


	5. Propsition

**Author's Notes: Hi guys sorry I don't update too frequently. I have school I hate school. Well I mostly hate it. I wanted to tell you not to expect an update on Monday night because I have play practice! I am in the production Music man. I am a newspaper reader in rock island and sing Montgomery ward sent me a bath tub and a cross cut saw. I am planning on writing a few fics for music man one will be based on real life. It will be about an OC (me) trying to get her friends together because they like each other. Also if you have never watched Music Man please do I love it but don't watch the 2003 version it (in my opinion) sucked. The old version is amazing though. Well enough about my life read.**

The soup tasted amazing! My mom is an amazing cook but there was one problem my mom was washing dishes. My dad was designing my automail, and Lena and Samantha were at the store. So my guy friend Travis fleece **(yes fleece it was random) **had to feed me! Now I might have had a little crush on him so my face was crimson. Luckily he was too worried about me to notice. He had spiky short black hair, blue eyes, and soft tan skin. He blew on a spoonful of split pea soup and put in my mouth. I don't know how but I think my face turned redder. After a ten long minutes the bowl was empty and he left. I sighed in relief that he was gone.

After a few minutes my face cooled down and I decided the next person in my family to walk in the door I would ask to get the whole family. After five minutes my Mom walked in.

"Hey mom" I said

"Yes sweetie" she responded.

"Could we have a family meeting" I asked.

"Umm okay but why" she questioned.

"I'll tell you when everyone else is here" I answered.

She sighed. "Okay Kyra I will get them".

After what seemed like forever my whole family was here.

"Okay Kyra what do you want tell us" asked my dad.

"I have a proposition. I was wondering if I could become a state alchemist-

"NO, no way" my Parents yelled in union.

"Please her me out" I begged

"Fine, but it doesn't mean we say yes" my father said strictly.

"okay so I want to become state alchemist so I can find resources to help cure the martouski disease" I said simply.

"Honey, that is a sweet thought but your only six and there is no way I am letting you leave" my mother said.

"And even if we did what are the chances you will even pass let alone be able to take it." asked my father.

" I've thought of that While you guys construct my auto mail one of you can quiz me on alchemy and during the rehabilitation. Also aunt Riza's superior Roy mustang is a state alchemist and could probably pull a few strings." I responded.

My family was shocked. They had forgotten Riza was in the military. Now Riza really isn't my aunt she is family friend and is like an aunt to me. I had met Roy a few times and he was nice and liked me.

My dad spoke up "Kyra it seems you have your mind made up. We will let you become a dog of the military but on three conditions"

I grinned "okay shoot" I replied.

"One you have to continue your education. Two you need to visit us for at least one week a month" he grinned "and three you have to learn fencing".

I shook his hand out and said "deal".

**Author's notes I know it is short sorry. Also Kyra doesn't know a thing about fencing but she has an interest. Next chapter will be about the rehabilitation. The chapter after that is where I will get the ball rolling. Also I am editing the previous chapters. Please read and review.**


	6. Rehibilitation

**Author's notes: hi guys I am back! This chapter is about the rehabilitation so it is not too interesting but I promise next chapter and up it will get really good. I just didn't plan this part out because I like the action part which there will be plenty of those. And if you want I can have a few paring hints of guys that like Kyra. Do not worry she gets over Travis … oops spoiler sorry but she does. Also eventually I will have poll on my wall for who should Kyra be paired up with. Sorry I am rambling aren't I well I will let you read now.**

While Samantha quizzed me on alchemy with flash cards the rest of my family were building my auto mail. Mom and Lena were working on my arms. While my dad worked on my legs.

"Okay Kyra fill in the blank to obtain something of _ _ must be lost" Asked Samantha.

"Equal value, next." I answered.

Samantha read the question on a note card and did a mixture of a laugh and wince.

"Okay what is alchemy's greatest taboo" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh well I don't know, human transmutation" I answered sarcastically.

"Done" I heard Lena say.

I was hoping it was my arm but sadly it wasn't it was a sandwich. After a few more hours of studying I ate dinner then went to bed.

After a few days my auto mail was finally finished! Then came what I was dreading connecting the nerves. My dad carried me to the procedure room and set me on a white bed. MY famly gathered around me. They started with my arms.

"On three" my mom said.

"One, two, three!" screamed mom and Lena.

They connected the nerves and pain surged through my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs. After a few minutes the pain wasn't as bad. I attempted to move my arms but as I expected nothing happened.

"Are you ready for your legs" questioned dad.

I nodded my head. This time Samantha and dad were connecting the nerves.

"One, two, three" screamed Sam and dad as they connected the nerves.

Once again the pain shocked through my body and I screamed. I wondered how long it would take for me to be able to walk and use my hands.

And as if on cue my mom said "Kyra it should take you about four years for you to be up and running again".

"FOUR YEARS" I screamed.

"Yes four years sweetie" answered mom.

"No way I'll do it in two not four" I responded in annoyance.

We started the rehabilitation process the next day. It took me ten months for me to be able to move my arms and pick things up with them. By that time I had read seventy books, thirty on fencing and forty on alchemy. I took great interest in freezing alchemy. It took me ten more months to be able to walk and the remanding four to be able to run. Al together I had read one hundred and fifty books seventy five on alchemy and seventy five on fencing.

When I was fully up and runing I did what i was longing to do for two years. Take a shower! Yes i know that is distgusting but would you want to lay down in a tub arm and legless having your family scrub you. And there is a slight chance my mom could leave and i could slid into the water and drown. sorry but i did not feel like drowning. I was in the shower for two hours just scrubbing the filth off of me! When i was done it took me twenty minutes to dry of because of my automail.

When i was done drying off i got dressed and went to a mirror. I hadn't seen my reflection in two years! I looked at my choclate brown eyes and smiled. My hair was also brown and had grown very long, it went all the way down to my stomach. I decided i would get my hair cut tomorrow and it would be an inch above my shoulder sking had turned a little pale from the lack of sun i saw, but it would soon go back to it's original slightly tan form.

For the next two months I fenced against travis ( Kyra lost intrest in him and only sees him as a friend now) who was actuall an amazing fencer.

**Author's notes well that was the rehabilitation. I know it was short and boring but next chapter is where it gets really interesting. I will probably post it today but I'm not sure. Please read and review and if you haven't already check out my other fic fma mailbox where you can aske the cast questions and make them do dares. Please read and review if you do you get cookies and Armstrong faces '(:3)**


	7. To Central We Go!

8

**Author's notes: Hi guys I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry I went on a cruise for break and the Wi-Fi was 75 cents per minute! And then I had to study for finals. I am soooo sorry. Well here is the chapter sorry to keep you waiting. Please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fullmetal alchemist because if I did why would I be writing a ****fan****fiction. It is ****fan ****made so don't sue me.**

After two strenuous months of training it was time to go to Central. I woke up early ridiculously early because I was excited. It was actually too early, five o'clock to be exact. My train is leaving at twelve and it is a five hour long ride to Central!

Since I had an hour till my family wakes up I went to the drive way to train. I thrusted my auto mail (which has a coating of special material that makes it look like a real hand)( I use alchemy to take it off otherwise it would take hours to get off) forward and a piece of chalk came out of the bottom of my hand. I drew out twelve alchemy circles and activated them. Where the circles lay, rock dummies with rock swords were formed! I shock my hands three times and a circle surfaced on my hands. I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the ground. When I lifted up my hands a sword was there. I quickly charged the stone dummies and struck the first in the center. I continued to hit the dummy using different fencing moves. When the dummy was a pile of rubble I attacked the next five the same way. After I was done with those I threw down my sword and spared the rest. When I was done I heard clapping. I turned around to see my whole family clapping.

"Why are guys all awake you all are usually wake up at seven?" I asked

"We woke up to your fighting" said a irritated sam.

My face turned red. "Oops sorry"

"It's okay kyra" said sam

"Are you guys hungry" asked my mom

"Yes could you please make pancakes?" my sisters and I said in unison.

My mom laughed and said "pancakes again! …..okay"

We quickly ate our puffy pastries so we could get ready for the train.

When I was done my sister Lena handed me some clothes. I took them from her and went to examine them. On top was a t-shirt. It had a zig zag down the middle, the right side was blue and the left was black. Next was a pair of tan cargo pants. I really liked them and wondered what was next. It was a jacket! It was grey with two pockets on both sides. It had a hood in the back and two buttons on the front. Then Lena handed me a pair of black boots that had two blue dots on the sides.

"I made the shirt, pants and jacket but mom bought you the boots" said Lena.

"Thank you thank you very much" I said excitedly

"No problem" responded Lena

I ran to my room to try my new clothes on. I quickly took off my pajamas and pulled on my new shirt and pants. I walked over to my mirror to see how I looked. When I saw my reflection I smiled. I looked at my brown spiky short hair and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I could see my chocolate brown eyes in the mirror as I admired my shirt and pants. I put on my new jacket and buttoned the top. I did my signature victory sign by making a v with my fingers. But something was missing! Then it hit me my black fingerless gloves. I ran to my drawer and grabbed them. I put them on and posed again. I was now satisfied.

I decided to pack my bag now. It was a messenger bag with a handle incase I wanted to carry with my hands. I put in my cold weather clothes, five alchemy books, underwear, my special gloves, a brush and last but not least my toy Koala bear Erlon.

When I walked down stairs my family admired my new outfit. They complemented lena on how well she made it and she took it like it was nothing. It was seven so for the next four hours we talked and when it was eleven we walked to the train station. When I got there it was eleven forty so I had twenty minutes to say goodbye to my family. The twenty minutes went by fast and before I knew it I was on the train.

I had been on the train for ten minutes and I was already board out of my mind so decided to read one of my alchemy books. Right as I went to grab it I heard a gun cock. I looked out into the aisle to see a shady man pointing a gun at a military officer. Then he tied him up and called to his partner. Another shady man came out and shot a bullet at the ceiling and yelled "put your hands up". Everyone except me did so. Since I had my back to them they didn't see me because I was short.

Then an idea came in my head. I opened my bag and grabbed my special gloves. I took off my fingerless gloves and replaced them with the special ones. These gloves were special because they had a transmutation circle on the palms. I slowly went laid on the ground between my seat and the seat across from me. Then I started to crawl under the seats towards the back where the men with guns had not gone.

No one seemed to notice me because they were all staring at the terrorists. I crawled for a little while longer and then I was at the last row. There was a little girl with a ball and her mom huddled together. The little girl noticed me and was about to say something when I put a finger to my mouth in a motion to tell her to be quiet. She understood and copied my motion.

Now it was time to get to work. I pulled a piece of chalk out of my boot and drew a transmutation circle. Then I placed my finger tips on it. There was a flash of light and a small hole formed in the wall! The little girl grinned in amazement. I gave her thumbs up and crawled through. When I was at the other side I drew another circle touched it and the whole closed up. When I turned around a group of people stared at me in amazement. Then I heard footsteps and I winced and thought they must have seen the flash of light. The door opened and I was right one of the terrorists walked in and shut the door. He started to walk down the aisle and didn't seem to notice me. Now was my chance I ran up behind him and jabbed him with my fingers where his pressure point was located. He collapsed.

I took his gun and asked the crowd of people "who knows how to use a gun". A man raised his hand and I threw it to him. He caught it and I said "keep an eye on the door incase more me come".

He laughed and said "Why should I listen to a little kid".

I smirked and said "well this little kid happens to be an alchemist who has a plan to take out the terrorists".

He seemed shocked but quickly recovered and said "Prove it".

I smirked again and said "sure why not".

I clapped my hands together and touched my legs. After that I two finger touched the circles on my gloves and they activated.

"Is that it" asked the unfazed man.

"Nope" I replied as I touched my hands to the wall. I reached my hands as far as they could go then I put my knee to the wall and put the other knee on. I started to climb up the wall I moved my hands and shins as I climbed. Once I got to the ceiling I looked down to see the man in complete shock.

A little boy on the ground asked "how do you do that".

"Well I can climb on the wall like a lizard by using alchemy. Lizards have hairs all over their body that are tiny that they can fit into every nook and cranny making it so they can walk on walls" I explained nonchalantly.

"So you have hairs all over your body?" asked the young boy.

"No. You see by changing the makeup on my clothes to the degree that the hairs on the lizards body has. My clothes can fit into every nook and cranny too."

"Yup your pretty good kid but you should go and save this train" said the impressed man.

"Okay and thanks" I responded as I climbed down.

When I was on the ground I walked over to a window and opened it. Then I clapped and touched my shins. After that I twp finger touched the circles on my gloves. Then I started to climb out the window. When I was out I stuck my head in and said "excuse me sir what is your name?"

"Havoc jean havoc" he replied.

"Nice to meet you mister Havoc" I responded.

Then I was off. Believe it or not train climbing is tough. It took me thirty minutes to get to the front of the cart I was on. Once I was there I opened the door and I hit the guards in their pressure points. I looked down the aisle to see if there were anymore guards. Luckily there weren't. I took the guns out of the guard's hands and gave them to two men who could fire guns. I left again and repeated that process for the next six carts.

I was finally at the front cart where I had assumed the leader would be. I climbed down to the cross way between the front cart and the cart behind it. When I was standing I took off my gloves and put them in my pockets. After that I thrust my right arm forward and a piece of chalk slipped into my hand. I drew a transmutation circle on my auto mail for arm and did the same to the other. When I was done I pocketed the chalk and placed my palm on the right circle to activate it. When it activated my fake skin coating was gone and in my hand was a ball of it. I put the ball of "skin" in my pocket and activated the other circle. The same thing happened and I placed the other ball in my other pocket. I took out the piece of chalk and drew another circle on my right and left for arm. I placed my left palm on the right circle and a blade appeared that came out of my automail.

I smirked with satisfaction and opened the door. I had my blade ready when I saw four men terrified. Then I realized something I was in the engine room! I slapped my fore head with my left palm and sighed. While I thought how could you be so stupid Kyra the caboose is where the leader should be. I soon remembered the four men. When I looked up a gun was pointed at me. I gave him a look of terror.

"Don't move you little brat unless you have a death wish" said the armed man.

I smirked and said "as a matter a fact I don't"!

I put my right hand on the barrel and he fired! The second it came out it ricocheted and hit his partner in the arm. The man screamed in pain. I crushed the first man's pistol and threw it to my right. I quickly slammed my right palm on the other circle and another blade appeared.

"What the hell did you do" asked both terrified men "magic" they asked

"No alchemy" I responded.

I kneed the first man in his area and did the same to the other. They both screamed in pain.

"What the hell" screamed man one.

I kicked him in the same place. And once again he screamed in pain.

"Why did you kick skeet twice" asked man two

"I kicked your friend skeet because he cursed" I responded.

Both men burst into laughter. I bawled my fists and pointed my bladed arms at the two men.

"Make one move, and I'll kill you both" I said very seriously.

"No you wouldn't your just a kid" said skeet.

"How do you think I got up here by climbing on the side of the train? That's impossible! Then if you don't mind telling me how do you think I got past the other men" I asked acting very intimidating. Was really hoping they would believe my lie.

All of the men in the engine room eyes widened.

"Rat does she mean she, she killed them" asked skeet

Rat gulped and nodded.

"Hey you two controlling the engine tie them up with that rope in the corner" I commanded.

They did as I said and after a few minutes tied the men up. When I was sure they couldn't escape I took out a piece of chalk and drew two more circles on my four arms. I pressed my palm on the left and the blade went back into the auto-mail. I did the same to the right and the other blade disappeared. I turned around and started to walk away when one of the workers started to speak.

"Why are you leaving aren't you going to finish us all off?" asked one of the workers.

"Why would I do that I'm on your side" I responded

"But you slaughtered all of those men" said the worker

"Do you really think a nine year old could do that" I questioned.

The worker chuckled "no I suppose not but you did make it pretty convincing" replied the worker

I turned around "thanks" I said as I made a victory sign.

"Don't mention" said the worker.

I turned to leave when the worker asked "what is your name".

"Kyra Kyra Suna and you" I responded.

"Chuck Sim and this is Matt Kins" he responded.

"Nice to meet you both "I said.

Then I walked out the door. When I was out I pulled out my black gloves and put them on. I clapped touched my legs and then activated each individual circle. Then I did something reckless completely reckless. I jumped off the train. I landed on the side of the cart in front of the last cart the caboose. The impact was hard it hurt so much I felt like I feel of the roof of a house but I pressed on. I climbed toward the caboose and after ten minutes of struggling I finally made it to the door.

I opened the door and there was the leader. Surprisingly it was a woman; she had long black hair, green eyes, dark skin, a black shirt and brown jacket, with black pants and brow boots. On her jacket she had a symbol I that I couldn't quite make out. When I took another look I realized it was the symbol of the state alchemists with an arrow through it. I gulped. The woman noticed me.

"Who are you" she asked coldly.

"The person who is going to stop you, Kyra Suna"! I said trying to sound intimidating.

"Doesn't ring a bell, so Kyra are you the one that took out all my men" asked the woman.

"You bet" I responded.

"Well than Kyra Suna prepare to die" she said as she pulled out her gun.

Then she shot me in the knee and I fell to the ground and screamed.

"Well that was easy enough" said the woman as she turned to face her men.

When I was sure the attention wasn't on me I stopped faking the injury and pulled out a piece of chalk.

I sketched a small transmutation circle and activated it. The floor of the train tied up all of the people in this cart minus me and the hostage. The woman seemed confused and then pieced it together.

"You're a state alchemist aren't you" she asked

"Nope just an alchemist" I responded

"Well I'll be darned" she said.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Why aren't you injured from where I shot you" she asked.

I smirked and said "auto-mail".

I walked over to the formerly hostage and asked "are you okay".

"Yeah I am fine" said the man.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in becoming a state alchemist would you.

"As a matter a fact I would that is why I came here after all" I responded.

"Oh really well your sure to be able to take it now with your talent at such a young age. How old are you seven?" he asked.

I sighed and said "no sir I am eight".

"Oh really you look younger than that" he said.

I was about to say something when the train stopped and I fell flat on my face.

Then there were a group of military soldiers busted into the room and said put your hands up!

I did as they asked but then the man from earlier said "Don't hurt her she saved this train".

"Oh she did I am so sorry General Monty. Miss what is your name" asked a soldier.

"Kyra Suna" I responded as I said my name for the third time today.

"We'll Miss Suna your free to go" said the lead soldier.

"Thanks" I said as I got up.

I walked out the door and to the cart I left my stuff on. After a few minutes I was there and I took of my alchemy gloves and put on my fingerless ones. I placed my gloves in the bag and pulled out an apple. I took a bite and walked off the train.

I had walked a few blocks when I saw a ball roll in the middle of the street followed by the small girl from the train. Them a car came and was three yards away from the girl. On impulse I ran I clapped jumped did a hand spring and shielded the girl with my body. I started to think I'm too young to die but then remembered she is too.

I waited for the car to hit me but it didn't! A few minutes passed so I decided to turn and see where the car was. I hoped it had stopped. When I looked there wasn't a car in front of me but a curved rock wall that acted like a bridge. I scooped up the small girl and walked out from under the bridge. Everyone was staring at me. While I was wondering who made that bridge

"Little girl how did you make that bridge" asked a man.

"Wha- what I made it" I said to myself.

Yeah she must have made it when she clapped and touched the ground" said another man

I Clapped? I said to myself. Oh yeah right before I did that handspring I clapped.

Then a woman worried woman took the small child from my arms and said "Julia are you okay are you hurt".

"I am fine mommy thanks to this nice girl" said the little girl.

"Thank you thank you so much for saving my precious little girl" said the mother.

"Oh it was no problem" I told the lady.

"Excuse me miss but could you please turn the road back to its original form" said a military officer.

"Oh yeah right" I said nervously

I had no clue what I was doing as I walked up to the bridge, and then it clicked the portal of truth can make me clap and use alchemy. I walked up clapped my hands together and I touched the bridge while imagining the road. And it changed I started to grin from ear to ear of amazement of what I had done. Then a flash came it was a camera. I turned around to see a full on news paper staff.

"Little girl" said a woman "what is your name and how did you do that?"

"Umm Kyra Suna and I preformed alchemy" I responded.

And then I ran, I ran as fast as I could until I found a hotel. I entered the hotel and went straight to the reception desk.

"Excuse me maim how much does this place cost per night" I asked the lady.

"31 cenz per night" said the lady.

"Oh" I said as I peered into my wallet with on 20 cenz.

"Is this the cheapest hotel here" I asked.

"Nope sorry this is the cheapest one in the area unless you want to go to the opposite side of town" said the lady.

"Oh okay I guess I will sleep outside tonight" I said sadly as I turned around.

"NO! Don't do that" screamed the lady "stay here".

"But I don't have the money" I said.

"Can you work" she asked.

"Yeah do you have any broken things" I asked.

"Uh yeah but why do you ask" she asked.

"I can perform alchemy so I will fix them" I said.

"Oh really I will go get them" the woman said very excitedly.

The lady brought in four chairs, two tables, three vases, and one clock. I clapped and touched a chair and the leg reattached. I did the same for each item and when I was done she threw me a room key. I walked to my room and unlocked the door and collapsed on the bed.

**Author's notes: well what did you think? Good or bad please review and tell me. I am going to start a story where a group of people in our world gets sucked into amestres. Well guys I need at least 6 reviews till next chapter. Bye peace out **


End file.
